


The Friend Date

by Kay_Weasley25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Facebook: Weasleys Witches & Writers, Weasleys Witches & Writers With Love Weasley Fest 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_Weasley25/pseuds/Kay_Weasley25
Summary: As the two single friends, (Y/N) (Y/L/N) and George Weasley go on a “friend date” for Valentine’s Day. They end the night differently than they started it after realizing their feelings.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley, George Weasley/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: With Love Weasley





	The Friend Date

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [With_Love_Weasley](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/With_Love_Weasley) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> As the two single friends, Character A and B go on a "friend date" for Valentine's Day but they realize their feelings during this date and end the night differently than they started it

You covered your mouth as you yawned. It was well past midnight now and you were up studying for the potions exam you had tomorrow. Angelina Johnson was sat next to you , looking over her own notes. Other than the two of you, there was no one else up this late in the  common area. The fir e was low , glowing just enough for you to read . “Hey Ange, want to go up now?” You asked your best friend while stretching fully. She looked up from her papers and was about to answer you when the portrait opened. Both of you turned, un surprised to see the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan walk in. They were snickering to each other, trying to be quiet and not totally succeeding. The three stopped when they saw the two of you sitting on the couch.  “Angelina!” Lee called out while changing direction to come sit down next to  her.  As he sat, he pulled her into a tight hug.  She rolled her eyes at him and  pushed him away . “Don’t be like that Ange.” He pleaded as his face fell into a p out. Before you could stop it, a giggle left your lips. “What’re you laughing about?” Fred said leaning over the couch , directly overhead .  “Yeah, let us in o n the joke.” George  chimed in, sitting next to you. 

“Nothing in particular,” you responded, “ I need some sleep .” You shrugged your shoulders. You and Angelina had been studying since you’d gotten back from dinner around  seven o’clock.  The twins gave a sympathetic smile – when it came to studying, Angelina could be  ruthless. You understood her though, with her being on the Quidditch team sh e expected herself to keep top scores. “So, anyone got a date for Valentines other than me?” L ee asked, a mischievous grin on his face. “Sure, Ange?” Fred  gave her a cheeky wink. She blushed and gave a nod in response. Lee rolled his eyes, “ What about you, (Y/N)?” You  started; all eyes were now on you. Angelina quickly looked away, already knowing  your embarrassing story.  You looked down, red staining your cheeks. You were unaware, but Angelina was not the only one who knew the story. George had been hiding from Filch  in the courtyard when you had asked Oliver Wood to be your valentine. You had been rejected , not entirely because he didn’t like you. He’d said so himself, it was because he’d already been asked by some sixth year you hadn’t bothered to remember the name of.  George had heard it all and couldn’t believe he’d rejected you. You and George were exclusively friends, but there was no denying that you were beautiful – inside and out. 

He  couldn’t stand seeing you embarrassed, you were his best friend aside from Fred and Lee. “We’re going out that day.” Your head snapped up,  your jaw slack with the shock. George just smiled at you. “We decided to do a friend date this year. As we didn’t have anyone particular in mind for Valentines.”  You stared at him for a moment before letting a grateful smile form. “That’s right, we did.” George smiled back at you,  ignoring the way his stomach dropped from your agreement. You looked back to Lee, who seemed unconvinced.  Angelina must have seen the same thing. “That’s right, I forgot. You told me that like two weeks ago.” She said, smiling at you.  Lee was decidedly uninterested after that and the conversation moved on to the upcoming game against Ravenclaw. After another thirty minutes,  the five of you said your goodnights and headed up to your beds. Before drifting off, you wondered where you would go on the date with George. 

_______________________________________________________

The days passed by quickly,  you barely saw George after that night. Both of you busy , you with schoolwork and prefect duties and George with pranks and quidditch. Soon it was the day before Valentines and  there were no plans made. You hadn’t been able to steal more than a minute or two with George to discuss the friend date and you were worried that it wasn’t going to happen at all.  Currently you were sat in the library, attempting to write the transfiguration essay you had due  on Monday. Tomorrow was a  Saturday; everyone  was  happy that Valentines was over the weekend. Instead of writing the essay, you were busy conc octing a plan to get George alone. You didn’t want him to think you were skipping out. Lost in pl otting , you barely registered the chair beside you moving and someone sitting down. You let out a squ eak when their hand touched your shoulder. You looked over to see Fred Weasley sitting there,  his famous smirk on his face. “Hello there, (Y/N). Didn’t mean to scare you. ” You shook your head a little before smiling back at him. “Hello Freddie.  Strange seeing you in this setting.” He chuckled, “you have yourself to thank for that. Georgie sent me with a message for you and you happened to be here.”

“A message? What message?” You asked, dropping your playful  tone, and making Fre d lift a curious eyebrow. Heat creeped up the back of your neck as you realized you sounded a little too eager.  You looked down before explaining yourself. “I-I’ve been trying to talk to him for days now.”  You kept your eyes on your paper and Fred stayed quiet. After a few minutes of silence, you couldn’t help but look over. It looked like he was  trying not to laugh. You let out a huff and began to gather your things. You were almost out of the  library  door s when he caught up to you. “Wait, wait (Y/N)! I’m sorry.  It’s just that George said the same thing.” You stopped in the hall outside and sighed . “Then why didn’t he come seek me out in the library like you did?”  Fred rubbed his neck awkwardly. “I can’t tell you that. I promised, but I will  give you his message,” He said, handing you a small piece of parchment. “Georgie said to meet him there at 4:00 pm tomorrow. He also wanted to  let you know he didn’t forget.” You looked down at the note scribbled in George’s messy scrawl . It read _ Honeydukes _ _ , 4:00 pm. -G _ __ __ You looked up at Fred with a smile and nodded. “Okay, tell him I’ll be there.” Fred gave you a smirk before running off in the opposite direction. You walked down to dinner, excitement brewing in your belly.  George had planned  i t all on his own.  What were you going to wear?

__________________________________________________________

Th e next day, you  arrived in  Honeydukes almost fifteen minutes early. You were nervous, but you told yourself it was because you didn’t like surprises.  You looked around the shop, it was busy due to the holiday. There were couples everywhere, snug gled close and picking out sweets for each other. You stood by the entrance, looking for George unsuccess fully.  You let out a huff, there were far too many people in here. Suddenly, you saw a tuff of ginger hair  moving through the crowds. “Pardon me... ‘ Scuse me ...” You could hear George’s deep voice now and you moved towards it.  Maneuvering your way until  you came to a stop in front of your best friend. You grinned up at him. “Best place you could think of to meet? ”  You yelled over the chatter of the room.  The two of you shared a laugh. “Wasn’t my brightest moment. But that’s okay, cause this isn’t where the date is happening.” He gave you a wink and you felt your cheeks warm up as he grabbed your hand. He helped you through  to and out the back door of the shop.  You looked around the deserted alleyway. You looked to  George; your eyebrows knitted to gether in confusion. 

He smiled down at you, “no need to worry. This isn’t the place either.” He pulled you down  to the back of the alley. “George, seriously, what’s the plan? Cause as of the moment it looks like a scene out of a horror film. You’re not going to kill  me, right? ” You  asked him, making him laugh and shake his head. “You think I’d kill you on our first date?” You felt you r eyes go round and your heart skip a beat. “Our first date?” George stopped dead in his tracks.  He covered the back of his neck to hide the red coloring it had taken, but it was too late. You had already seen it. Your heartbeat quickened and you moved to stand in front of him.  “George?” You questioned him again while trying to meet his brown eyes.  He moved both his hands to his face, trying to cover his embarrassment. Your hand felt so much colder without his. You let out a small huff and moved closer to him, pulling his hands down so you could look at him properly. “Georgie, did you  want this to be our first date?” You asked, your voice soft and hopeful. He locked eyes with you for a long m oment , trying to figure out if you wanted the same thing as him .  It felt like too soon when he leaned his head back and took a deep breath. 

“At first, it wasn’t meant to be. At first, all I wanted was t o help. I knew you were embarrassed because Wood rejected you. I didn’t mean to ea vesdrop that time.” Emotions flooded your mind – shock that he’d heard, anger that he didn’t tell you he’d hear d, embarrassment that he’d been there at all. You looked down at your shoes, processing this new information. W hen you looked back up, George was staring at you again. You felt butterflies spinning circles in your stomach. “ And now?” You asked, your voice barely above a whisper. You saw his eyes flick down to your lips. “Now... I’d like f or this to be our first date. I thought I could be just friends with you, but I was very, very wrong.”  You felt heat rush to your cheeks again, but you refused to look away. “Well then,” You smiled at him and interlaced your fingers with his. “How about you show me where our first date is going to be?” He grinned back at you and  twirled you, so your back was touching his chest and he had you securely tucked in his arms.  You giggled a little before focusing your eyes on a little table with two chairs . It had two plates filled with various fruits and  a bottle of sparkling fruit juice sitting in ice. A small bouquet of daffodils sat in the center. 

“Wow, Georgie. It’s beautiful.” You smiled to yourself and leaned into him a bit. He let g o of your hands and moved his to your waist to push you towards the table lightly. He pulled out your chair for  you and then moved to the fruit juice. “Would you like some?” He asked you with a cheeky grin. You nodded your head and held out your cup.  The two of you talked and laughed and ate until the sun went down.  Afterwards, the two of you dropped everything off at Madam  Puddifoot ’ s and  headed back to Hogwarts, hand in hand.  When you entered the common room, there were couples cuddled up everywhere. Angelina tu rned from her spot on the couch with Fred and laughed. “Lee, you totally owe Fred !” You looked to George who wore a  knowing grin on his face. He looked to you and red creeped into his cheeks again. “Fred bet Lee that we’d e nd up kissing by the end of the night. Which technically hasn’t happened yet.”  He explained as you got closer to your group of friends. “So technically, I don’t owe Fred anything.” Lee stuck his tongue out at Angelina. “Yet.” Fred chimed in with a smirk. You looked down, trying to hide the blush that came with the thought of what you were about to do.  In one quick motion, you rose to your tip toes and placed a peck on George’s lips.  The shock was quickly replaced by a large grin on George’s face, and he  wrapped his arms around your waist. He laid his forehead on yours as he cuddled you close.  You smiled as your eyes closed. “Pay up.”


End file.
